


i love you as a whole, in fact

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, sleepy summer babs, softness and wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: George’s eyelids had begun to grow heavy, and he’d found himself laying down with his head resting on Joe’s warm and oh-so inviting lap, just stopping short of purring at the feel of fingers tenderly combing through his hair.





	i love you as a whole, in fact

**Author's Note:**

> this is!! super short and was written in response to an ask meme about first "i love you"s and the prompt was 'just as they’re falling asleep' and! it's silly but i hope you enjoy it all the same <3

“George, Georgie baby- sweetheart c’mon, we have to go,” Joe sighed, gently nudging his dozing boyfriend’s side in the hopes of waking him up- at least just enough to get him into the car and back home. 

It had been one of those irresistibly balmy summer days; when the sun’s warm rays and the thought of basking in them made getting any college work done damn near impossible. Joe knew George had been feeling a little under the weather lately (the stress of exams coming up having finally caused cracks to appear in his usually cheery visage), and so had suggested that they take the day off for once to enjoy the heat while it lasted- though perhaps in words that had sounded a little more like  _“fuck this, we need a break.”_

He’d driven them to a park on the edge of town, and the two of them had spent the afternoon swapping languid, ice-cream sticky kisses in the baking heat. Soon bright bubblegum blues had faded into the soft, hazy pastels of a serene summer’s eve- the sky awash with peaches and lilacs, and the gentle hum of the breeze in the leaves punctuated with a myriad of birdsong. George’s eyelids had begun to grow heavy, and he’d found himself laying down with his head resting on Joe’s warm and oh-so inviting lap, just stopping short of _purring_ at the feel of fingers tenderly combing through his hair.

This hadn’t been a problem at all, until the last of the day’s warmth had given way to the chill of a late August night, and Joe’s fingers had begun to grow cold.

“George, hey,” he tried again, a loud sigh escaping him as he was left with no choice but to-

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Joe! I’m up! I’m awake!” George had grumbled, as his head was forcefully and unceremoniously shoved from the comfortable pillow of his boyfriend’s thighs and onto the cool grass below. The thickness of his voice, and the way his shoulders had drooped as he tried to stand had wholly suggested otherwise, however, and so Joe had found himself wrapping an arm around his waist in order to stop him sinking back to the ground to drift off to sleep once more.

“I’m sorry, baby, but it’s getting cold,” he had chuckled softly, half carrying and half dragging his boyfriend back to the car, wondering for a moment if the old blanket he’d kept on the back seat would be clean enough to offer him. He decided that it was, and, after _carefully_ manoeuvring George into the passenger seat (with minimal cursing, and definitely no cries of  _“well maybe if you’d actually try to help yourself instead of expecting me to do it all, things would have gone a lot smoother!”_ ), he had leant into the back to fetch it for him. 

“I love it when you call me baby,” George had mumbled sleepily as Joe had wrapped the blanket around his slouching shoulders, “I- I love you as a whole, in fact.”

And though Joe’s heart was racing and his cheeks had flushed bright red; he found himself laughing and leaning down to plant a kiss on the George’s forehead as a quiet snore escaped him. “I love you too,” he had murmured with a smile against the other’s sun-warmed skin, “but we gotta head home now, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> much love!! x


End file.
